Run, run and cling to life
by TheCatBoys
Summary: These are the words Zhao said to a dying young Itachi before against all odds, Itachi survived a massive cliff fall. Ever since, he has devoted himself to defeat Zhao and help the avatar with his mangekyou sharingan. ItachixIzumi, SokkaxToph, Canon
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) this is my new fanfic! I don't know how to approach this since I am focusing on Sori's journey, but I am going to give this a shot. It's a naruto-avatar crossover WITHOUT IT BEING NARUTO WHO GETS CROSSED OVER! Since I could barely find any other fanfics without our favorite knucklehead ninja, I decided to give this a try with the one and only itachi. (A/N)

Run, cling to life.

These words now replayed in Itachi's head as he was hurled off a cliff to his death by Zhao. The firebenders had decimated the village, sparing none of the adults. The Uchiha clan was ruined.

Historical Flashback

The Uchiha clan lived in a small village. They payed tribute to the fire nation every year. They were a small clan of 300, but they had a secret: the sharingan. It was an eye that allowed them to copy a bending temporarily. They kept this secret, until a few years ago, Itachi's friend Shisui had his eyes stolen by a man named Zhao. He researched the eyes and found out about their secret. Itachi remembered this all too well. Shisui's death had made him activate the sharingan in both eyes. After that year, the fire nation left them alone until now. Itachi was out talking with his girlfriend Izumi (A/N) She is itachi's would be girlfriend in the show, no joke! (A/N). That was, until Itachi saw movement on his peripheral and tackled himself and Izumi on to the ground.

"ITACHI! WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO HAVE S-" She was cut off as Itachi's hand clapped on her mouth and a giant fire nation rhino leaped over them. Soon, a whole horde had leaped over them, and they were left alone once again in the forest. Izumi sweat dropped as Itachi stood up and activated his sharingan to look at the rhinos.

"The village is in trouble..." Itachi yelled. "I need to save Sasuke!"

"We can't outrun them!" Izumi yelled as they started running over the treetops thanks to their training.

"Explosive tags?" Itachi yelled back. A small pad of said artifact was thrown to him. Itachi set to work, tying them to his kunai knives his village was known for and throwing them at the trees next to the rhino's in the rear.

"Nice!"Izumi yelled as she prepared for her own volley. By then, they were almost at the village where they could here tortured screams and the occasional "MOMMY!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled through the crowd. He recognized his brother being ushered into a hole in the wall mother had made just in case. He saw Fugaku close it and engage the enemy. He didn't last long. Itachi stared in shock as his father, and a few seconds later his mother both fell to their knees impaled by the spears. The rest of the village didn't last long when they saw the matriarch and patriarch leaders of the village dead. The enemy scored the area and rounded up the few survivors, which included at least 10 of the children, Izumi, Sasuke and a few adults.

"What is the meaning if this?" Itachi's aunt yelled. The man who the soldiers called Zhao motioned one of them who swiftly decapitated auntie and the other adults. By now the kids where crying. 3 of the older ones had tried to fight, only to meet the same fate as their parents. Itachi was rooted to the spot. He looked at Zhao with a look of pure hatred.

"DIE!" He said, running directly at him with his kunai. Zhao simply side-stepped and hit Itachi squarely in the chest. He grabbed onto the scruff of Itachi's black shirt.

"Run, cling to life, stupid child."

FLASHBACK END

"Am I going to die?" Itachi questioned himself as he plummeted down the cliff to the salty rocks on the beach. He could hear Sasuke sobbing, and Izumi screaming for him to get up.

"No!" He thought. A new found power entered him. He opened his eyes and saw everything clearly. He took out a kunai and jammed it with all his might into the rock. He slid down but it jarred off. He took another kunai and tried again.

"Only 50 feet left!" Itachi thought frantically. He turned around and jabbed both kunai into the cliff behind him, bringing his legs over his head. For a second, he could see the sand at the bottom of the cliff and then he blacked out.

Hours later

It was the evening now, and the moonlight illuminated the small cliff side beach where Itachi stood with dead eyes. He stared down at a kunai with paper on it which had 3 parts of writing. He recognized Izumi's cursive writing. Itachi, they are taking us to be some sort of black ops with our sharingan. Please, help! They are taking us to the capital. Itachi then saw underneath a small scribbled note in Sasuke's untidy handwriting. Big brother! Don't worry I'll protect Izumi and myself while we're away. Zhao let us write this message so he could laugh at you. By the way: Mppl pvu gps uih fyqmptjwf ubh!

Itachi immediately ripped off the note and threw the kunai, which exploded a few seconds later. He silently thanked Sasuke for that one. He then looked at the last piece of writing, which was in an elegant type. Foolish idiot. Thanks to your death, I know have 10 new sharingan users to brainwash. Good luck. Zhao.

Itachi scowled. Zhao was going to pay. Dearly. He looked at his reflection in the water and almost screamed.

In place of his normal sharingan, was a mangekyou sharingan. The fabled eye had only appeared 3 times in history. Itachi instantly looked into his pocket an took out his scroll about the mangekyou. His grandfather, who's father had it, had given the scroll to him because of his potential. It also had a note. Itachi had always disregarded it, but yet it always drew him to reread it. When you unlock the mangekyou, consult Roku. Itachi frowned. Roku was alive extremely long ago. It was impossible that he was still alive. In fact, the avatar hadn't been alive in nearly 100 years. But this sent a trigger off in his mind. He decided to look over the air temples, just in case the avatar was their. Moving on, Itachi stared at the 5 techniques that were said to be unlocked with each of the 5 mangekyou sharingan stages.

The first was amaterasu, which Itachi assumed he had due to it being te first one. It would allow him to look at anything and set it in fire. It could even burn other fire and water. But the side effect was the he couldn't use or see through his right eye for an entire day, and during that entire day, his eye would be bleeding.

The second one was the tsukyomi. It was a technique which created an illusion of a nightmare world for 72 hours to use on a single enemy. The good part was that the torture actually only lasted a second in the real world. The side effect was the same as amaterasu, but with the left eye.

The third one was the kotoamatsukami. It could be used to control someone's actions. Side effect? He could only perform it once every 10 years.

Then there is kamui. When activated, regardless of one's mangekyou pattern, the eye would morph into that of the great Obito, the first one to obtain the mangekyou sharingan. There is no side effect.

The final ability which Itachi seriously doubted he could ever reach was susano'o. It creates a skeletal warrior that defended the user. It can level mountains in a single motion.

Itachi sighed. This was a lot of information to take in. He needed to rest. Then he could read more of the scroll's other parts and walk to the air temple to get clues on the avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n) Well, sorry i couldn't update this. Ive been working on TSOSU so i haven't thought about continuing this. But i was searching up avatar itachi fics and all the sudden I saw the first chappie and thought 'damn, this is a good idea' so i was gonna review but then i saw the author XD

Iruka: "Naruto, what's the 'I' before 'E' rule?"

Naruto: "Uh… 'I' before 'E'…always…"

Iruka: "No, Naruto. It's 'I' before 'E' exceptafter 'C' AND when sounding like 'aye', as in 'neighbor' and 'weigh'; and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May; and you'll always be wrong not matter WHAT you say! ** _"_** (a/n)

Time skip, few months later...

Itachi sighed. He was swallowing his last food pill with relish knowing he would have to hunt something to eat. Looking around, there wasn't much to find up in the southern air temple. The altitude didn't allow much to thrive, and the cold froze insects before they could take root.

Setting his hunger aside, he reflected on the reason he was here. Supposedly, there was a rumor he heard from a ramen stand owner in a small village about a group of people claiming to be looking for a man named Roku. They said they were headed for the southern air temple so Itachi had decided to look there.

A sudden yelp alerted him to a disturbance in one of the buildings. He quickly jumped to the side and crouched, hearing a conversation.

"Calm down Sokka, its not a firebender." He heard a voice say.

Itachi lit up. This was the first human voice he heard in a month. He jumped into the doorway, and said hi.

"Fire bender!" A boy in blue clothes yelled. Another boy with a stripe down his forehead took a staff and twirled it around, delivering a bone crushing wind. Itachi activated sharingan and quickly copied the assault, dropping down as both attacks cancelled each other out.

"Aang! An airbender!" A girl in blue clothings yelled. The boy called 'Aang' dropped the staff and ran up to Itachi, arms wide.

After a few minutes, Itachi was still being strangled by Aang's embrace. He looked at the other teens with a pleading look, only to be laughed at. Itachi instantly gave them Uchiha glare #26, which they instantly ran from. Aang stiffened and let go of him, allowing Itachi a few strangled breaths.

"Are you Roku?" Aang asked.

"No, but Im looking for someone called Roku." Itachi replied.

"Oh wow, me too." Aang replied. "Im Aang and this js Sokka and Katara."

"Im Itachi, nice to meet you." Itachi replied. "I cant believe your an airbender!"

"Im also suprised..." Sokka said. "I thought they where all wi-" Katara's hand slapped over his mouth to prevent him from saying anything.

"Oh, I'm not an airbender." Itachi said, emitting loud gasps. "I do have an ability to copy elements!"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"After seeing someone use a certain elemental move, I can copy it and use it for about 1 minute." Itachi replied, flashing his 3 tomoe sharingan.

"Nice..." Aang said. "But wouldn't you only be able to fight when others use bending?"

"Actually, I have fire as a basic element." Itachi replied while blowing another air blast at Sokka's boomerang. "Im not with the fire nation!"

"How do we know?"

Itachi lashed out, unconsciously activating the second stage of the mangekyou.

~In Tsukyomi~

Sokka, Katara and Aang looked around. They were surrounded by people, Sokka and Katara saw people from their village and Aang saw air benders. All the sudden, a group of fire nation rhinos appeared, and began killing off everybody. Everywhere they looked, they saw people they knew dying. The fire benders threw round after round of fireballs. Those who dodged where impaled by arrows, and those who ran away where speared by men on rhinos. Finally, when everyone was dead and the fire benders left, the corpses changed appearance into people who looked like Itachi. A single crow began to caw, and the world went dark. (A/N) and the fanfic got deep (A/N)

~Outside Tsukyomi~

Itachi did not consider himself a sadist, but when he saw their reactions, he did the best he could to hide a smirk. Sokka screamed like a girl and ran around arms in the air. Katara burst into tears and fell on the floor. And Aang's tattoos began glowing. He lifted up, brung up by the waves of air hitting the stone floor. At this moment Itachi considered it wise to run away. Ducking his head as a stray burst of wind nearly decapitated him, Itachi ran into the building, only to nearly shit himself.

The room was entirely made up of statues, tons of statues, which all had glowing eyes. He looked at the statue in front of him. Then he realized: it's eyes! They were in the shape of a mangekyou sharingan, black lines now contrasting violently against the blinding blue. Then he gasped.

The pattern of the black lines was identical to the eye of Obito Uchiha. Taking out his scroll, he read: 'Obito Uchiha was a member of the Uchiha clan. He is famed for being the only Uchiha avatar as well as being the first to obtain the mangekyou sharingan. While he lived, he hid his heritage under the alias 'Roku'.

Itachi looked grim: Obito Uchiha was long dead! He couldn't do anything about that and it only infuriated him. He was yanked from his brooding by Sokka, who had knocked him over taking cover behind the statue. Itachi turned his head towards a pissed off Aang being hugged by a crying Katara. Slowly, his face softened, and he floated back to the ground. He stopped glowing and began crying. He whispered something causing Katara to pat his head reassuringly.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Sokka asked Itachi.

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember that lemur..."

At these words, Aang looked up at Sokka with a pissed of expression, causing him to scramble behind Roku again.

"So Itachi..." Aang asked. "What will you do?"

"Hmm, Im trying to beat the stuffing out of a guy named Zhao, hes with the fire nation." Itachi said. He suddenly dawned upon the fact that he could no longer see through his left eye. He looked in a pond, and saw that the eye was red minus the black lines/tomoes.

"Hey, why don't you come with us! We're going to the northern water tribe, then we're going to beat the stuffing out of the fi-" An explosion sound interrupted him as 10 fire benders walked through a hole in the statue room.

"Well well well, on patrol and we actually find something?" Idiot #1 sneered. "Lets see, 2 water peasants, and... ITS OUR LUCKY DAY! AN UCHIHA AND AN AIRBENDER!"

"Lets go!" Idiot #2 said.

Itachi jumped up, hiding himself to see how his comrades fought. Sokka acted first, throwing his boomerang at the center of the pack, which hit two soldiers before flying back to Sokka. Itachi immediately figured he couldn't bend, so he looked towards the other two. Aang blasted wind at the group, spreading them apart as Katara used water as a whip, hitting the front line. Itachi contemplated using fire or copying, but then had a better idea. He gave the soldiers Uchiha glare #46, indimidating his enemy enough to give him a few seconds to close his right eye.

POV-Aang

Aang stopped fighting when he felt a feeling of impending doom. He jumped back and looked at Itachi. His eye was closed and a thin line of blood trickled from his eye. He opened it so quickly it shocked the fire benders more than the actual attack did. Probably because they didnt really live through most of the attack. Black fire erupted everywhere near the fire benders. Some tried to run, but Itachi merely shifted his gaze and they burned as well. Aang watched with a mixture of fascination and horror as all the fire benders jumped into a pool of water, only to continue burning.

POV-Itachi

When the last air bubble popped on the surface of the small pond, Itachi closed his eye. He wobbled on his feet for a while and ultimately fell, eyes blind to the world.

(A/N) Im not dead. Yeah. Ive been on vacation so for those worrying about TSOSU once again: im not dead. The next chapter is actually finished however its on my home computer so im waiting to return... Home. (A/N)


End file.
